Powerful Bonds
by CometFire31
Summary: For four years Jessica and her brother Jason have been experimented on like wild animals. Finally escaping, she trusts no one while her brother is fearful of everyone except his sister. Can the Avengers warm their hearts and get them to trust again? I Do Not Own The Avengers.
1. Escape

Everything hurt. My stomach felt like the knife that stabbed me multiple times was still in there, my heart rate was accelerated past a normal beat and every mussel of mine was aching. I could hardly breathe and thinking was out of the question. I was covered in sweat, my black tank top and jeans hanging to my body, my chocolate brown hair was a mess, it flowing in front of my brown eyes. I killed. As much as I hate to admit it, I had too. My brother, my little brother, was being tortured and once I finally managed to get him out I killed the guards that tried to stop me.

He was only four once we were taken, I was twelve at the time and it's been roughly around four years since then. They pried him away from me and experimented on him. I hardly ate during the time I spent there, sleeping for only hours at a time. I wouldn't let them take him from me without a fight. I began to get fit, stronger, both physically and mentally. Pain barely phases me any more due to the injuries I received, dislocating my shoulder, spraining my wrist, breaking my fingers, a guard breaking my arm or leg. Pain was nothing compared to hearing Jason's, my little brother, screams from down the hall.

They gave him powers, some I understood nothing about. The four elements. I taught himself control, him trusting his older sister with his life. We used to hate each other, hardly spend time with each other and then we were kidnapped. I felt protective over him, me, Jessica Simpson turned into what he said was the best big sister ever. Nothing seemed worth it any more if my brother wasn't there with me, living wouldn't be an option. With my last dying breath I would protect him with me life.

So here I was. With my shaggy brown haired, blue eyed brother behind me protectively, while I stared down this team of misfits. A man made of gold and red armor, man with a shield with a white star on it, a guy with a hammer, a man with a bow and arrow, a women with two hand guns on her sides, and a scientist looking type. My breathing was ragged and all I wanted right now was to sleep. The only thing that was keeping me from passing out was the fact that my brother was so close to being free.

"Get out of here Jason, I'll hold them off," I told my brother, slipping into Russian, a language I picked up here, as I stared them confidently down. I had no fear in my eyes, my face emotionless as I tried to control my breathing.

"Now," I ordered sternly when I saw him hesitate out of the corner of my eye. I saw him nod at me once before taking a step back and running away. I sunk in a defensive position, ready to fight and stall for my brother.

"We don't want to fight Jessica, we want to help you two," The women with red hair and the two hand guns on her holsters told me as she stepped forward with her hands up.

"I heard that one before," I growled as I saw someone come at me from the corner of my eye. My instincts suddenly kicked in, causing me to black flip as he swung a fist at me, before I knocked him out with a spin kick the head. I learned never to trust anyone, it's always been just me and my brother so why would I ever trust them.

"Bring them in at all costs," I clearly heard them tell each other before they spread out. I focused on the two spies, the one with the bow and the other with the guns, they were obviously trained, unlike the rest of them. I knock them out I can easily deal with the rest. I was mildly shocked when I saw the scientist looking one start to plus green and grown in size until he was a tall giant green monster. I showed no reaction while on the inside my thoughts were swimming; they are trusting a mutant to fight me?

"We don't want to fight you," The man with the bow and arrows repeated to me as he prepared an arrow to fly. Ya, they don't want to fight.

"We know what you've gone through," The women told me much to my anger. No one and I mean no one, could know what I gone through. The pain I felt every day, that I, learned to hide from everyone.

"Really," I scoffed at them, "You've heard your brother screaming at the top of his lungs from the pain he was in. Seen the pure pain in his eyes every day? Not being able to protect him no matter how hard you tried?" I asked them in pure anger as the spies and I circled each other.

"I'll protect my brother to my last breath and if you want him you'll have to go through me," I challenged them as my eyes glossed over. This may be my final moment, but at least my brother will be safe.

"Hulk smash puny girl!" The monster shouted before bringing down its fist. I back flipped out of the way, landing firmly on my feet to glare at them.

"Don't want to fight?" I scoffed at them as I heard the one in the metal armor scold the beast. I couldn't hear exactly what he was saying as I charged at the red haired spy. It was strange how we managed to counter each other's moves, blocking and punching while neither one of us landing a solid hit.

I must say that they were probley impressed by how well I was handling myself, I was fighting red while dodging arrows that bow guy launched at me. Once he realized that he wouldn't be able land a hit, he collapsed his arrow and charged at me, right at that moment I saw the one with the shield trying to sneak away and get my brother.

Letting the arrow man tackle me to the ground, I swiftly kicked him in the gut, off of me and at the shield guy. The result was them tow being tangled up and being knocked out. I was slightly winded as I flipped back to my feet and I barely had enough time to catch a small breath before the man in the suit of iron tried to blast at me. I bit my lip in concentration as I tried to think of a plan to get him down for the count. I barely had time to dodge as the Viking man shot lightning out of the sky towards me. With a slight growl in my throat I managed to figure out a plan.

Flipping towards the giant, green monster, I allowed the metal man and Viking to follow my moments with their blasts. As the monster swung his fist down at me again I flipped up in the air, allowing the lightning and the blue light to hit the creature. Unlike what would have happened if it hit me, the attacks seemed to make the creature angrier, turning its anger on its teammates.

I paused to smile at my handy work as the creature smacked the tin can into the wall of the building we escaped from. It was funny to see that one girl could take down the whole team; as the iron man didn't get up, the beast turned its attention to the man with the hammer, going into a full blown attack mode.

I was about to celebrate my victory and see if I could catch up with Jason when I realized something; what happened to the red head? I had no time to react as I felt something hard connect to the back of my head. Efficiently knocking me out. I fell to my knees in pain before falling forward, welcoming the darkness. The last thought that I made out was how happy I was that my brother escaped.

"We got the kid, but her brother escaped," I informed the director via ear piece. For a kid she fights pretty well; she took down most of our team, hardly breaking a sweat.

"Just bring her in," He informed us, obvious angry at the fact that he got away. You could really tell how much he meant to her. She was willing to fight, not to mention kill, to get him out of there. The only problem was the fact that Thor and the Hulk was busy fighting like there was no tomorrow, I got to hand it to her, she was pretty smart. A groan to my left informed me that the Captain was waking up along with Clint.

Once they realized the position they were in, Cap punch Clint off of him and got to his feet. "Get the girl onto the jet and treat any wounds she has,' I told the Captain as I picked up the girl's limp form into my arms, before passing her to Cap.

He gave me a curt nod before taking the girl and taking her through the thick foliage to where we hid the jet. While he did that we were tasked with the challenge of calming down the Hulk and checking the base out for any more enemies. "I got Bruce, you check out the base," Clint told me reading my mind. I nodded at that and walked towards the open door while he took out a special arrow loaded with a relaxant.

Taking my gun out of my holster I started down the dimly lit hallway, prepared for whatever might come my way. As I turned down a corridor I noticed a simple Black Hand gun sticking out from the white walls and floor. Ever from several feet away I could tell that the cartilages were empty. Continuing on without stopping, I walked at a leisurely pace, quiet enough that I wasn't making a sound, I looked for any signs of struggle. It was quiet, too quiet for those two kids to have just made it out of here. As I turned down right towards the next hallway I realized why.

Lying motionless on the floor was two tall male bodies. Both of them we covered in blood, it soaking their uniforms and the white marble. Both seemed to have wounds in their hearts, meaning their deaths were quick and painless. I already had a good idea who did this, but Fury would want proof. She really does care a lot about her brother.

I continued walking down the halls seeing similar scenes all were pretty much the same way. She may be a killer, but she was merciless. She made it as quick as possible. The only thing that was surprising was that as I turned about my fifth hallway I didn't see any more dead bodies. They were knocked out instead. I figured it was due to the fact that the only door open on this hall was where they were being kept. Surprisingly it wasn't another white room, it was dungeon like with its walls. The walls and floors were made of a dark grey metal that seemed like it hadn't been clean in decades. Over in the corner there was a small filthy mattress which I guessed they used as a bed.

It was kinda surprising to see that there was three guards knocked out in a vaguely similar style. All three men were to be at least twice her weight with experience in fighting, she most likely taught herself. Taking all this in, I realized that more than ever we needed to have the videos of what happened to them. What happened to make that girl so strong and willing to die for her brother and what made him so afraid of everything. Walking down the halls I continued my search until I came until a room that was obviously the lab. On the floor was about thirty men, most of them scientists and the others guards. All of them were either unconscious or had a bullet in them.

Stepping over their limp forms I walked towards the main computer and plugged in a USB drive into the outlet. Within a few minutes all of their research and security feed was downloaded onto the drive. With a simple press of a few buttons all the data was deleted so that they couldn't get any of their information back.


	2. Trust

"Someone mind telling me why we lost the boy?" Fury asked us, his true anger seeping into his voice. You can't really blame us though, it's not like we were warned that she knew martial arts.

"We underestimated the girl's abilities and how willing she was to protect her brother from anything she perceived as a threat," Clint calmly told him, hiding his true aggravation that he was bested by a little girl, that was the only thing he would complain about on our ride home.

The girl was in pretty bad state to fight so well. She had a bullet in her shoulder, several stab wounds on her stomach, arms, and the side of her face, and her leg was broken. I don't know what she went through to become so tough and resilient to pain, but I don't want to find out. No dame should have to go through something like that.

"And tell me how some of my best agents could be beat by a sixteen year old?" Fury asked us much to my surprise; she looked no older them twelve at least, she was small for her age, thin to a point where you could pretty much see her ribs, and bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

"She knew how to fight, self-taught apparently, she used our weakness against us to take us down. She was all too willing to fight to her last breath to save her brother," Natasha told him without any emotion in her voice. I don't know how she couldn't have any feelings about that, she was speaking Russian when she said it, so Natasha had to tell us once we were on the ship. The only thing even close to the bond those two share was when a fellow solider would lie down their life for a comrade, she's too young to be a solider.

Whatever he was about to say was cut off before he could even start when Agent Hill came over to him. "She's awake sir," She informed him to everyone's surprise. Bruce drugged her so he could start with her wounds once he calmed down and was on the ship. She shouldn't be awake yet.

"Then prep the interrogation room, we need some answers" He ordered her. It didn't come much as a shock any more, he could care less about age, and it only matters if he can get information out of them that would be useful.

"We can't sir, the second she was awake she started struggling, the doctors couldn't even finish patching her up," Agent Hill calmly replied to him.

"Then sedate her if you have too," He ordered losing his patience.

"We already tried that sir, she fought it off with little effect," She told him. So a girl who managed to take down most of the Avengers isn't effected by drugs. It's kinda obvious when you think about it.

"Did you even try to talk to her?" Bruce asked sarcastically since they would shoot before they would question someone. Hill glared at him before turning her attention back to the director.

"We actually did. We managed to get something out of her, but it only made her struggle harder," Hill told him hesitant with each word.

"Well what is it?" Fury asked her losing his very thin patience.

"It's easier to explain if you see the video yourself, sir," She told him. With that she pressed a button a small tablet that made a screen drop down from beside the table we were all sitting at.

On the screen you could clearly see the girl, struggling to find a way out of her bonds that kept her wrists and ankles attacked to the metal table. There was three doctors several feet away from the table, obviously afraid of her. He girl, whose name Fury didn't tell us, was shouting in some language that I couldn't understand, presumably threats.

"We don't want to hurt you, we want to help you," The bravest of the three told her with her hands up in the universal peace jester, "We want to get you back to your mother."

At the word she froze, her body going ridged and her eyes widening in fear. Seemingly she was allowing them to help her, but as soon as the doctor took a step closer to her she seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and go back to struggling.

"No, I won't let you. She sold us out. She's the one who cause this to happen to him. I won't let it happen again. They knew our names, our blood types, it wasn't just a coincidence. She was the only one who knew that we were going out on a walk that day, she insisted. It wasn't just a kidnapping off the streets!" She shouted at them in plain English, whether it was in fear or anger I couldn't tell. With that she went back to shouting curses and threats in some other language before the video cut off.

"So she believes her mother was the one who sold them out," Tony stated summing up everything she just said.

"She seemed pretty confident," I commented, thinking about how powerful those words were.

"If you will actually give me a name to her face I could see if her theory is true," Stark offered with annoyance at not even knowing what her name was.

"Jessica Simpson," Fury simply told him. "What about the files Romanoff recovered?"

"Apparently she learned how to fight, trying to keep them away from her brother," Hill replied much to my shock. I didn't know Natasha brought any data back with her.

"And the languages? She was speaking Russian, German and Japanese. She might even know more; none of that was on the file," Natasha inquired.

"Same, seemingly she learned it from the scientists that were experimenting on them," Hill answered. It was sickening what those kids were put through.

"What about the boy?" Fury asked her.

"Nothing, we can't find any signature of his powers. The videos show her teaching him how to control it," She calmly responded.

"Show it," Fury ordered with a nod of the head. Hill nodded at that before pressing another button on the tablet.

This time the screen showed Jessica, it felt good to have a name to a face, sitting a dirty grey cell. She had her legs drew up to her chest with her arms wrapped almost casually around them. She was facing away from the camera, but my guess was that she was calm. She seemed calm about pretty much everything when she wasn't threatening people.

Suddenly she jerked her head up to gaze at the door in front of her. A few seconds later it flew open and a small figure was tossed it, seemingly on fire, before swiftly slamming shut. Looking closer I could make out the shaggy brown hair and scared blue eyes that we spotted him earlier this morning with. He was shaking, his arms wrapped around his chest in fear. Tears streamed down his face as a small circle of wind started to wind up around him.

Jessica seemed frozen in shock, not fear, for a second before she realized what was happening. Without a second thought she rushed over to her brother's side, ignoring the flames and the wind in favor to comfort her brother. "I'm scared Jess," I barely heard him over the wind. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her chest despite the risks.

"It's okay, Jay. It's going to be fine," She murmured to him as she rubbed his back in soothing circles. "I need you to calm down for me though. I know you can do this, I've seen you go through harder things before. You can control it, I need you to trust me though and calm down," She calmly, firmly, but surprisingly gently, told him.

I saw the boy nod his head, his sniffling stopping, as the fire slowly died down along with the wind. Even so she didn't let him go as she rocked him back and forth in her arms. "What if I hurt you? I could hurt you now," He hiccupped into her shirt.

"You won't. I trust you. I know you won't do that, I know that you can control your power. I need you to stay calm though, it helps with it, okay. I don't want you using your ability around the scientists, I won't let them turn you into a weapon, okay?" She asked him wanting confirmation that he would keep his powers as secret as possible. It was amazing how much trust she puts into him, how she knows that he won't hurt her even without fully understanding his powers.

I saw him nod his head before the video cut off again. Wow, that was the only way to describe it. She fully trusts him and he trusts her. That's the reason why she's so protective over him; she doesn't want him to be a weapon. She wants him safe. We all went into silence, our thoughts presumable echoing each other.

"Shit." Tony suddenly cursed, snapping us out of the silence we were in. all eyes snapped for him wanting an explanation. Somehow I already knew what it was about, but I was just hoping the feeling I had was wrong.

"The kid was right. I found a three thousand dollar found mysteriously put into her mother's account by an anonymous source. They didn't do too good of a job covering their tracks, I managed to trace it. The Ten Ring's leader, well before he died, sent it only four days after they were kidnapped," He explained to us much to our shock. How could anyone be such a monster to subject your own kids to that kind of torture?

"No wonder she doesn't trust anyone," Tony finished off softly, the words _her own family betrayed her_, going unsaid, but implied. She looks like a girl who could go through anything on the outside, but on the inside she's just a scared kid looking out for her brother.


End file.
